Fairy Floss
by TrifectaAeterna
Summary: Sugar… is a weird substance little lady. Blood carries it throughout our bodies and in our hearts. Without it, a heart would stop' that's what she said to me and, that's what changed me forever...


Hi everyone! This is my second story...It's a little different from my usual style but hope you guys like it.

Here's the first Chap

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

**-Blossom's POV-**

I'm awake again.

And the moon shone bright with the emptiness that I saw as much in the dark as in the light now.

I stood there, leaning against an old deserted houses' chimney. I was a little tired but too restless to even consider sleeping.

I don't know why I started coming here every night. I wasn't normally the person that needed to ponder over things and I wasn't the one to run away from everyone to be able to get some peace of mind.

Peace.

Yeah, I guess that was why I was here.

But, why was I so restless? Why did I need… peace?

Was this insomnia a price I was paying? I knew that I hadn't done anything to deserve this heavy heart but still, no matter where I looked, everything and everyone, came with a price.

It wasn't much of a price right now because it wasn't like I missed sleep. A huge part of me was now afraid of falling asleep. Sleep was what brought me to this state of mind in the first place.

Every time I closed my eyes I would see the same thing and hear the same voice, whispering the same words…

'Sugar… is a weird substance little lady. Blood carries it throughout our bodies and in our hearts. Without it, a heart would stop'

I would be looking into blood colored eyes then those eyes would start spinning. They would spin me into a daze and I would love it. The spinning brought me full satisfaction. The spinning had a sound… a touch, and even a taste. It tasted sweet… it tasted like the sugar she spun.

Spun sugar... That's what she called the pink substance she wound in her revolving machine… that's what she called me when she first looked into my eyes.

For a while… For time, something died inside me. Because, once I woke up and once the spinning stopped, so would my heart.

It all seemed to make sense sometimes. Not the world around me though… Things remained the same and for reasons that remained a secret to me, I felt bound.

The world in fact became my cage. The things people around me thought and expected of me were my shackles.

That day I saw my life in her spin. I saw every little thing that I did without wanting. I saw my days pass without the freedom to do what I long craved. I saw myself truly dying.

I died in their happy place …

It was at the Annual Townsville State Fair. My sisters had left to try another one of the rides whereas I had chosen to look around for a bit. I didn't think that people would take it well if I got a little wild with fun like Bubbles and Buttercup did. I was different, I was responsible and mature. It didn't matter if I believed it or how it affected the way my life went but my family and friends made it real enough.

I held onto my backpack and I took a look around me trying to decide where to go first. The cafeteria had some teenagers like me, hanging around and having some laughs. I was jealous of their freedom. It didn't seem like they cared about what society thought of them. They were who they were no matter what.

One group caught my eye and especially one of the boys in that group. From this distance his face wasn't very clear to me but the fiery redness of his hair was what drew me in. His hair was almost elbow length and he wore it loose. It was very attractive.

Like I said, his face was not clear but the girl in his lap was very obvious. She wore long tight jeans and her hair was brown and cropped to her shoulders. She had platinum highlights streaking it and covered her face with black make-up. Her purple tank top was the same color of her high heels. She looked amazing. She looked absolutely free from everything around her and she looked happy in her guy's arms.

I could never be like her although I wished that I could.

She noticed I was looking and met my gaze in a confused expression. Then her features relaxed and seemed to understand me, she just nodded once at me and smiled before turning her attention to the red head guy again.

I sighed and hung my head with closed eyes. This is my life… good old boring Blossom.

I figured that things weren't really about to change for a while now but before I could finish my train of thoughts I turned around to meet those eyes for the first time.

I am not the one to be taken aback easily but, I couldn't help but gasp once I met her eyes.

She was standing right in my face and looking at me with eyes the color of blood.

She was taller than I was with long, curly charcoal black hair. She wore a long black skirt that hit well below her ankles and a white shirt that only covered her bust, revealing her shoulders and half her back.

She was smiling and needless to say, she was looking at me.

The eye contact was very uncomfortable but I had to look away.

I just focused on my feet and said a simple 'excuse me' before turning to go find my sisters.

I'd taken my first step in the opposite direction before she spoke up.

'You keep running away from reality, but you'll have to face it sooner or later… Blossom'

I stood in my place with eyes wide open, what did she mean? How does she know me?

I turned once more and narrowed my eyes at her

'Who are you?'

'Spun sugar'

What? What was she talking about? Did she just call me as a type of candy?

'It's much more than candy child'

Oh God.

'Excuse me?'

'I meant the kind spun from the purest sugar in your heart to reach your eyes'

That was probably the most confusing conversation I had ever carried.

'Are you talking about me?'

She giggled a bit at my words. It was a statement of the obvious really but, I just didn't know what to say to her and for once in my life I decided to face something like this.

'Yes, little lady… you looked like you needed a talk. You need to spin out of your little cage'

'I need to go now'

She didn't move, she just kept looking at me as if she saw right through me. I said my polite good bye and turned to leave one last time.

'Look to your heart little lady… look into what you are and then break free of what contains you, you can be like that girl and even more'

I stopped again in utter shock and turned around but she was gone.

I looked around me a little nervous but there was no trace of her.

Then, I noticed that behind the place where she stood there was one of those cotton candy machines.

Wasn't that what she was talking about? Candy? She said it was much more.

Deep down I knew that I was going to regret this but I took a few steps closer to the machine. No one was there and the machine was off. It was big and round. It looked new… as in it looked clean enough for me to gaze into my reflection in the silver of it.

Once I could see my face it turned on. It frightened me a little but I didn't budge. I stood there gazing at the thing spin at its center before little pink strands began to form at the peripheral.

It was mesmerizing. I only remember losing myself in the spin and in the sugar because after that… the whole day was blank.

It was an eerie day that, in some way, changed me on the inside. Her words kept ringing in my head and echoing in my dreams.

I started coming here every night since that day to think and figure out how I could change my life and how, like she said, I could 'spin out' of my cage.

Because the truth was, I am in a cage… I am in a cage of expectations that never belonged to me.

Now, even weeks later, no one seemed to notice my heavy thinking, not even my sisters. As long as they got what they wanted they didn't really see any change of behavior in me.

I stood up straight and watched the moon one more time before hovering a little.

The moon was big and it had a darker shine to it tonight. I looked around and the pines were swaying to the cool midnight summer breeze. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply as my turn came to sway.

I swayed a little in my hover and then decided to spin in my place.

I took one full round and stopped to open my eyes.

I let down my hair to get a better feel of the wind and I took another spin in the air, nice and slow.

I stopped after a couple of twirls and laughed slightly at myself. I had flown higher without noticing and so the old house and the trees were now under me.

I turned my attention to the sky and breathed a heavy sigh before I took off for home to face another dream.

* * *

So, what did you guys think?

**R&R please so I would know if I should keep going with this!**


End file.
